Kynsien leikki
by fixusi
Summary: Sam ja Dean metsästävät Daevaa, ja se innostuu leikkimään kynsillään. hurt/limp!Sam, worried!Dean Varotuksia: Character Death.


**Oneshotti. Kello on 23.50 joten tää ei oo luultavasti niin pitkä, ja joo. No, hurt!Sam, kuten aina.**

**Varotuksia: **

**Daeva on kaudelta yksi, jaksosta nimeltään Shadow.. jos ette muistaneet!**

**oO::Oo**

Samin POV

"Dean! Tuhoa alttari!" huusin, ja tunsin Daevean repivät terävillä kynsillään uuden viillon vartalooni. Tällä kertaa olkapäähän. Huusin kivusta ja kierähdin sivulle, väistäen täpärästi sen kynnet.

Nuori mies, jota Demoni piti hallussaan, ilmestyi eteeni. En ehtinyt reagoida kun mies jo nosti minut ja lennätti seinään. Se piteli minua paikoillaan ja nauroi ilkeää naurua.

"Käy kiinni", demoni mutisi ja tunsin Daevan kynnet mahassani. Ne viilsivät syvälle. Huudahdin kivusta ja suljin silmäni veren tahrivan paitani ja valuvan vatsaani alaspäin.

Daeva upotti kyntensä uudelleen minuun, tällä kertaa rintaani. Oikeaan, joten tiesin sydämeni säilyneen. Kipu oli kuitenkin huumaava, ja huusin uudelleen.  
"DEAN!" huusin. Avasin silmäni hetkeksi, ja näin Deanin kamppailevan päästäkseen irti seinästä, jossa demoni häntä piti vangittuna.

"Sammy! Koeta kestää!" hän huusi minulle. Näin hänen silmistään että hän yritti, yritti niin lujasti päästä irti demonin näkymättömästä otteesta.

Tunsin Daevan vetävän kyntensä pois rinnastani ja yhdellä nopealla viillolla oli rinnassani kolme syvää viiltoa. Huusin uudelleen. Tunsin kivun ottavan ylivoiman ja pimeyden saapuvan hitaasti. En halunnut menettää tajuani, koska tiesin kuolevani, jos tekisin niin.

Samassa kuulin tömähdyksen, kilinää ja huudon. Sitten aseen laukauksen ja minä romahdin lattialle. Veri oli kastellut paitani etumuksen, pystyin tuntemaan sen. Minua heikotti ja ajelehdin tajuttomuuden kynnyksellä. Tunsin Deanin kuitenkin nostavan minut ylös syliinsä. Viimeiseksi kuulin hänen rauhoittavan puheensa.

"Se on okei, Sammy. Kaikki on hyvin..."

**oO::Oo**

Deanin POV

Istuin malttamattomana ensiapuhuoneen tuolilla. Olin kiidättänyt Samin nopeasti sinne, sillä hänen haavansa olivat olleet liian syviä minulle.

Miten olin päässyt irti? En ollut varma. Luulin, että kun demoni näki Samin menettävän tajuaan, hänen keskittymisensä herpaantui ja putosin maahan. Ensimmäisenä kaadoin alttarin, ja Daeva katosi huutaen. Sitten tartuin Coltiin ja ammuin demonin. Välittämättä ihmisestä, jota se riivasi.

Nyt kuitenkin istuin siellä ja odotin. Nousin penkistä ja kiersin sen sairaalaneidin luokse, joka oli ottanut Samin tiedot ylös saapuessamme.  
"Minne Sam ollaan viety? Mitä hänelle tehdään?" kyselin vihaisena. Olin vihainen koska ketään ei kertonut minulle mitään. Minulta pyydettiin vain allekirjoitus hätäleikkauksen mahdolliseen suorittamiseen. Minulle ei kerrottu kyllä sitäkään, tarvittiinko leikkausta.

"Odottakaa vain, herra..."  
"Brown. Dean Brown."  
"Herra Brown. Veljenne Sam on hyvissä käsissä, ja kerron kun jotain ilmenee."

Halusin lyödä naista. Halusin lyödä mitä tahansa. Säilytin kuitenkin malttini.  
"Vietiinkö Sam leikkaukseen?" tyydyin kysymään. Nainen nyökkäsi.  
"Kyllä. Tohtori sanoi sen olevan parasta, sillä viillot olivat syviä. Muuta en tiedä vielä."

Huokaisin ja vein käteni niskahiuksieni läpi. Nyökkäsin ja käännyin, ja palasin istumaan tuolilleni.

**oO::Oo**

Deanin POV

Istuin tuolilla seuraavat kaksi ja puoli tuntia. Hoitaja kävi kerran kertomassa tilanteen, ja se ei ollut hyvä.

Sam oli kuollut leikkauspöydälle, mutta hänet saatiin takaisin. Verenhukka oli vakava, mutta muitakin vammoja oli syntynyt. Niistä hoitaja ei osannut kertoa enempää.

Sydämeni muljahteli rinnassani. En tiennyt mitä tekisin, jos Sam...

silloin Samin tohtori astui sisälle odotushuoneeseen.  
"Brown", hän sanoi, ja nousin ylös. Viiletin tohtorin luokse. Näin istumassa pariskunnan, joka itki sylikkäin. Kuoliko heidän läheisensä, mietin.

"Veljesi Samuelin tilanne on tällä hetkellä vakaa. Hän tarvitsi leikkauksen, sillä viillot olivat osuneet sisäelimiin. Paikkasimme puhkeamat hänen keuhkoissaan ja maksassaan, mutta mitä tahansa voi tapahtua. Näissä tapauksissa kuusi kymmenestä menehtyy ensimmäisen viikon aikana. Nyt Samuel on viety teho-ostastolle. Voitte mennä katsomaan häntä jos haluatte. Huone 241, kerros 7."

En pysähtynyt kiittämään tohtoria, nyökkäsin vain ja lähdin hissille.

Kuusi kymmenestä.. Samin oli pakko kuulua niihin neljään selviävään. Sam ei voinut kuolla. Hän ei saanut kuolla. En antanut hänen.

Saavuin Samin huoneeseen. Hän makasi tajuttomana valkoisella, steriilillä sairaalasängyllä. Huoneessa oli valkoiset seinät, valkoinen lattia, yksi suuri ikkuna, ja vain Samin sänky. Muutamaa pientä pöytää ja nojatuolia lukuunottamatta huone oli tyhjä.

"Hei Sam", mutisin vaikkei Sam voinutkaan kuulla. Puhuminen hänelle rauhoitti minua.  
"Eeh, jos voit kuulla minua, niin kaikki on hyvin. Olit leikkauksessa, mutta nyt olet kunnossa. Minä lupaan."

Ja niin jatkoin melkein tunnin, kunnes uupumus voitti minutkin ja nukahdin kovaan nojatuoliin Samin sängyn viereen.

**oO::Oo**

Samin POV

Heräsin hitaasti. Kun viimein sain tarpeeksi voimaa avatakseni silmäni, näin sairaalahuoneen ja Deanin. Hymyilin hieman happimaskin alla, jonka näin suullani.

"D'n", köhisin. Dean havahtui ja nousi hitaasti istumaan kunnolla.  
"Hm, Sammy?" Dean kysyi ja hänen kasvoilleen levisi hymy. "Hei! Oletko kunnossa?"  
Nyökkäsin, sillä puhuminen sattui. Dean katseli minua hetken.  
"Olin huolissani. Kävit leikkauksessa, muistatko? Et kyllä varmaan." Pudistin päätäni. "Niin. Olit aika ulkona kaikesta. Se oli vakavaa, mutta nyt olet kunnossa."

Dean haukotteli. Katsoin kelloa seinällä. Se näytti puoli viittä aamuyöllä.

"Mene vain nukkumaan", Dean kehotti. "Olen tässä kun heräät." Hymyilin.  
"D'n", mutisin ja nostin käteni siirtääkseni happimaskia. Dean pudisti päätään.  
"Jätä se. Keuhkosi eivät toimi vielä kunnolla. Jos sinulla on asiaa, kirjoita se", Dean käsi ja antoi minulle paperin ja kynän, jotka hän veti läheisestä laatikosta esille.

Kirjoitin hetken ja ojensin paperin takaisin Deanille. Dean vilkaisi minuun hymyillen ennenkuin luki paperin. Siinä luki yksi iso sana. _Kiitos._

"Noniin. Nuku nyt. Olen tässä samassa paikassa kun päätät herätä. Okei?" nyökkäsin.  
"Okei. Hyvää yötä", Dean mutisi ja suljin silmäni. Ei aikaakaan, kun olin uudelleen unessa.

**oO::Oo**

Deanin POV

Heräsin muutaman tunnin päästä siihen, kun yksi laite alkoi piipittää Samin yläpuolella. Ennenkuin tajusin mitä tapahtui, kolme hoitajaa ja yksi tohtori ryntäsivät huoneeseen. Yksi hoitajista työnsi minut ulos huoneesta, mutta ehdin nähdä tohtorin kasvot. Tämä ei voinut olla hyvä asia.

Seisoin hiljaisella käytävällä. Seinät olivat todella hyvin äänieristettyjä, sillä en kuullut mitään mitä Samin huoneessa tapahtui.

Ajan, joka tuntui iäsiyydeltä, jälkeen, yksi hoitajista astui ulos huoneesta.  
"Olen pahoillani", hoitaja sanoi. Maailma hidastui ympärilläni. Ei. Ei ei ei.  
"Olen pahoillani, mutta veljesi keuhkot pettivät. Hän on kuollut."

Hän on kuollut. Tuo yksi lause soi päässäni kun vajosin polvilleni lattialle. Hän on kuollut. Eikä maailma ollut enää samanlainen. Ei ilman Sammyä.

**Angst... joo, tällasen kohtauksen näin päässäni ja kirjotin sen. Halusin Samin viimiseks sanaks "Dean" mut halusin Samin kuitenkin jotenkin kertovan olevansa okei (ainakin hetkellisesti), siitä se kiitos ja lappu-tsydeemi. Ja lisäks halusin Deanin (melkein) viimisiks sanoiks Samille "olen täällä kun heräät". Siinä on se ironia, et Sam ei enää herännyt. :''(**

**~fixusi**

**ps. Kommentit on ihania! **


End file.
